It's free
by Yoh-the-bassist
Summary: Horo Horo+hunger+free samples=uh-oh! Yoh and Horo Horo go shopping. PG for language


You know those grocery stores that give free samples? I wonder what would hapen if you turned Horo Horo loose in one....  
  
It's free!  
  
It all started when Anna got hungry. There was no food in the house. "YOH!" "WHAT?" "WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!" "Make Horo Horo get it. He ate it all." "I didn't ask who ate it, just go get it." "Fine, but Horo Horo's coming with." "OK, bring him at your own risk."  
"Horo Horo, get shoes, we're getting groceries." said Yoh. "Which store?" "The big one" "Cool. I like that one." "Well, let's go!"  
It was mid-winter. Everything was covered by a blanket of snow. Yoh and Horo Horo set out to the store on foot. Bad idea. "WHEE!!! WE'RE NOT EVEN AT THE STORE AND I'M ALREADY HAVING FUN!!!" Horo Horo yelled as he zipped down the hill on his snowboard. Yoh tried to run from him, but it was too late. Horo Horo hit Yoh and dragged him along the slippery ground. "GAAAHH!! SLOW DOWN BAKA!!" yelled Yoh. "OK." Horo Horo stopped suddenly, sending Yoh flying into a dumpster. "Holy fucking shit!! That was close." said Yoh. He had landed only 4 inches from a pile of dirty diapers. He had landed on a mountain of coffee grounds.  
"Ow! Come on Horo Horo." "You have a banana peel on your headphones." They walked in and set out for the canned foods. Just then, a samples cart caught Horo Horo's eye. "Just a minute Yoh." said Horo Horo as he grabbed eight pickles and a bagel. "I wuv dis shtor!" said Horo Horo, food spilling everywhere. "Yeah, that's nice." said Yoh with a disgusted look on his face. "Alright, we need canned sou-" "Wow! Even more samples!" Horo Horo was launching an attack on the microwave food cart and there was nothing Yoh could do. Horo Horo walked back to Yoh, using his snowboard as a giant plate. "With stores like this, who needs to actually buy food?" said Horo Horo shortly before shoving his face into his 'plate' of food. Looking frustrated, Yoh attemped to drag Horo Horo back to the canned foods, but Horo Horo dragged him to another cart. "Damn! He's like a magnet on iron!" said Yoh. Horo Horo took an amount so large, it couldn't be called a sample. "Come on, we need to buy stuff." "More food!" and like an ant on sugar, he was off to the next cart, Yoh still trying to drag him off. "Security, he's over here!" said the person behind the cart. Horo Horo took some food and ran, the security hot on his tail. This cycle of eat and run went on until Horo Horo had eaten all the free handouts in the store. Looking for free food in a corner, Horo Horo had been cornered by security. Horo Horo had let go of Yoh and let him buy all the food.  
The security brought Horo Horo to see the manager. "Why did you eat all the samples?" asked the manager. "I was hungry and it was free." "What's your name, young man?" Horo Horo snapped back to reality. In the three seconds when the manager spoke, Horo Horo had managed to space out. "Well?" "Oh, uh, Horo Horo." "Well Horo Horo, I didn't think it would come to this, but I am banning you from this store. When your friend is done shopping, you are to leave and never come back. Your friend can shop here because he didn't eat all the samples."  
"Banned?" asked Yoh. "Yep. It wasn't easy to do that. I ate enough to have eaten lunch, dinner and breakfast. It was worth it." "Well, we got the food, now let's go home."  
"Good, there's food." said Anna. "Horo Horo got banned from the store." "What? Horo Horo you idiot, how do you get banned from a grocery store?" "I ate all the samples." said Horo Horo proudly. "See, I told you bringing him was a bad idea, Yoh. How many grocery stores have you been banned from?" "150." "Did you eat all their samples?" asked Yoh. "Nah, I went streaking through a few." "Yes, he did. I was there" said Ren. "Half the employees had nightmares. I checked back with them for three weeks. Unlike baka here, I wasn't banned." "Pilika wasn't that happy when I got banned for streaking." "Ah, well it's dinner time now, so lets all cook dinner." said Yoh. And everyone ate dinner. Except Horo Horo, Anna said he already ate dinner and made him clean the dishes.  
  
The End  
  
Who enjoyed this? Who thought it sucked? please review. my style of writing: pointless and short. who likes the style? who thinks it sucks? Who likes ice cream? (ok, that was random, but you can answer if you want.) 


End file.
